School Days
by ncsgirl
Summary: This is Jamie Braddock's school days. Way back before everything that's chronicled in the comic books Captain Britain and Excalibur.


Okay, I'm doing far too much, but this is for all my X-Men fans out there. All two of you! Anyway, I found a plot bunny in Jamie Braddock's school days. We know what happened to him and I blame Brian, but maybe there was something else? Well, this is what boredom has decided to present for it's theory.  
  
"Please? Come on Jamie, you've got cool stuff in your room!" Brat one, also known as my little brother begged.  
  
"No. Nobody goes in my room. Why don't you go play with your mechanical bug thing?" I kept my door closed most of the way trying to give him the hint.  
  
"It's not a bug. It's a rover." he replied, thinking I cared I suppose.  
  
"Whatever. Just get out." I closed my door and lay back on my bed, music blaring.  
  
Three sharp knocks sounded just as I was sure I had some peace.  
  
"James Eustace Braddock! Come out here right now!" Mum had to yell to be heard over the music and the thickness of the door, but I heard. I turned down my music and went to my door, keeping it closed.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Open the door Jamie." Her tone was edictive, but I decided to push it. She was only on her first trick and what kind of a show was it if the magician only performed once?  
  
"Why?" Besides, I had my own tricks to cover me.  
  
"So I can talk to you properly." She replied.  
  
"Don't you mean talk at me? It's all the attention I get paid by you and Dad." I slid down my door to the floor, leaning against it hoping my weight would keep her out.  
  
"You know that's not true Jamie. Come out here." Her tone changed to soft. Trick number two.  
  
"I just wanted some peace Mum. Is that too much to ask?" I waited.  
  
"Jamie, there's someone here to see you." This was either trick number three or really the reason she wanted me... I decided not to chance it.  
  
"Really?" I asked geting up and opening the door.  
  
"Yes. Now come to the parlor." Mum said.  
  
I followed Mum to the parlor. Dad was talking to some stuffy old man about something important.  
  
"James." Mum said. Dad turned.  
  
"Gald you've decided to join us Jamie. This is Headmaster Lockhart of Willow Tree Academy." I knew right away where this was going.  
  
"Dad I-"  
  
"Manners." He was using it as an excuse not to hear what he'd heard before.  
  
"Hello." I said turning to Lockhart and extending a hand.  
  
He smiled warmly. "Hello James, or do you prefer Jamie?"  
  
"Jamie thank you." I replied. This was going to be interesting and personally, I thought I'd be lucky to get out of this.  
  
"Have a seat Jamie. We're going to have a little chat." Lockhart said. I sat in the chair furthest from them.  
  
"Jamie..." Dad left the threat hang.  
  
"Never mind that James. He's got his rights." Lockhart grinned. "I didn't want to go to private school either. I'd miss my friends, probably lose a good few too."  
  
Apparently he had tricks too...  
  
"Alright, I'll bite. I've got friends at school, why do I have to go to some snobby prep school so everyone can see how rich I am?" I asked.  
  
"Because you're a very bright boy and it's a tradition for the first born to go to the Willow Tree Academy." Lockhart replied.  
  
"Take Brian instead. He wants to go." I said.  
  
"He'll never be forced into the responsiblity you stand to inherit Jamie. When your father dies you will become Lord Braddock and all your father's titles, wealth and land will transfer to you. You need to be well educated to handle such things." Presumably, he was trying to throw me off balance by mentioning the idea of my father's death. Truthfully, I didn't much care. My father wasn't around much anyway.  
  
"Uh-hunh. With all due respect, I've heard this before sir. Form just about every teacher in the academy. My answer is always the same." I leaned back in my chair.  
  
"I think you'll reconsider." I felt a tug in my head. A mind probe no doubt. I put my sheilds up quickly.  
  
"Stay out of my mind." I said accidentally. I realized my mistake and hoped I was quiet. I strenghtened my sheilds just in case. I felt a barrage of energy hit them and saw Lockhart's face turn red.  
  
"Well, your sheilding is exquisite. You could give lessons to some of our teachers..." Lockhart seemed to see no problem with saying this blatantly.  
  
"If I say I'll think about it, will you stop trying to invade my mind?" I asked.  
  
"Certainly." he replied. I had the funny feeling his fingers were crossed.  
  
Yay! No one knows anything about Jamie's school days except that he went to a private school! *hugs her muse*  
  
Jamie: Must you?  
  
Karla: Yes. I like you.  
  
Jamie: Get off me.  
  
Karla: But I just want you to feel loved! T_T  
  
Jamie: *blinkblink* 


End file.
